


Ephemeral

by Avistella



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You sneak into Noctis' birthday party.





	Ephemeral

One would assume by now that Noctis would be used to these grand parties to celebrate his birthday. Even though his father had given the young man more than enough freedom and independence over his life, he was still the Crown Prince, and as such, it was necessary for him to uphold appearances. Even if both father and son knew how much distaste the prince had towards such unnecessary extravagance, and even if the two much preferred a smaller heartfelt celebration between the two and loved ones instead, such an underappreciated luxury wasn't permitted at the moment.

Noctis fiddled with the cuffs of his suit for the umpteenth time that evening, his eyes scanning through the faces of the several guests who have taken time out of their schedule to come and offer their birthday greetings. The young man internally frowned, feeling as though they were merely done out of obligation considering his status and nothing else. He even entertained the idea that maybe some of the guests were only here as such to curry favour with the royal family.

At the very least, Noctis still had his friends. Ignis was unsurprisingly poised as he walked from place to place, making sure that everything was running smoothly. Once again, the Crown Prince was reminded of how diligent the advisor was and admired his work. It made Noctis' life all the more easier, though he wasn't going to openly admit that any time soon. And then there was Gladio, trailing more or less close behind just to make sure that no trouble came to Noctis' way. Or to make sure Noctis didn't get himself in trouble. Either one.

Unfortunately, neither you nor Prompto could attend, being nothing more than civillians with no connection to the royal family except a friendship with Noctis. Well, at least Noctis was able to spend some time with Noctis during the afternoon and be able to laugh and fool around before being dragged away for the party preparations.

On the other hand, the young man hadn't been able to see you once at all during the day. You had sent him a text wishing him well for his birthday, and while the fact that you remembered and even greeted him made him happy, he couldn't deny his disappointment at not being able to see you.

With his lips pressed together in a tight and almost obviously forced smile, Noctis continued to aimlessly wander through the large hall, thanking those who occasionally pulled him aside to wish him a happy birthday. Really, all Noctis wanted to do was just go home, lie sprawled out on his bed, and play his video games. If not that, then at the very least, the Crown Prince wanted to be allowed some reprieve and just hang back in the sidelines. This was far too much social interaction than usual for him to handle.

"Hey, Noct," Gladio called towards the young man, catching his attention.

"What is it?" He asked, sounding almost hopeful that it could be an excuse to get away for a moment.

The corner of Gladio's lips twitched upwards into a smile before pointing with his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing towards the veranda behind his large frame. "There's somebody who wants to give you their birthday greetings."

At his words, Noctis slumped forward, his posture highly inappropriate for someone of his status at such a large reception with so many people, but the prince didn't particularly care about that right now. The young man's expression fell as he groaned. " _Really_?"

Gladio's grin only widened, and Noctis couldn't tell if his Shield was amused at his situation or if it was because there was a secret that only he knew and refused to tell the young prince. Noctis quirked an eyebrow, not missing the small laugh of the larger man underneath his breath. Before he could ask about it, Gladio clapped a firm hand onto his shoulder and started leading him towards the veranda despite his protests.

"Gladio, seriously," Noctis tried to argue, "I could really use a break right now instead. Can't they wait?"

"Nope," the Shield answered immediately, prompting the Crown Prince to tilt his head back while closing his eyes as he let out a groan of frustration. "I'll leave the two of you alone."

Noctis brought his head back down to its usual level. He didn't have time to open his eyes again when a familiar tinkling laugh filled his ears. At that, Noctis snapped his eyes open, only to be greeted by you standing out on the veranda in stunning formal wear. Your outfit wasn't as extravagant as the other guests inside, but even so, Noctis thought you were the most charming.

"Is it that bad?" You asked with upturned lips as you gestured towards the hall with a nod of your head.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely," the Crown Prince answered, but his previous sullen features brightened up significantly now that you were here. "How did you...?"

"I had Ignis arrange a time when you wouldn't be busy for me to arrive, and he offered to cover for me if I got caught. Gladio and Prompto helped sneak me in by preparing a ladder in advance for me to climb while they stood on the lookout for anyone who might find me," you explained while rubbing the back of your neck. You were a bit bashful to admit the lengths you and your friends went through, but it was all worth it when you saw how happy Noctis was in the end.

"I can't believe you," the young man laughed, shaking his head at your behaviour.

"Happy birthday, Noct," you beamed at him as you spread your arms wide for a hug, almost surprised when Noctis actually gave you one without any hesitation or embarrassed fuss.

Noctis buried his face in the crook of your neck, holding you close against his body as he breathed in your scent. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

You weren't sure how long the two of you stayed in that warm embrace, but it felt nice. Just as the two of you finally pulled away from one another, Regis had appeared to check up on his son who seemed to have disappeared. When the King saw you, his eyebrows arched and head tilted in confusion. You offered a nervous laugh at having been caught by the King himself of all people, but instead of a scolding, the man's expression softened, a hint of a smile playing on his lips like he expected this much.

"Since you're already dressed for the occasion and already here, you might as well stay," Regis said chuckled, causing both you and Noctis to break out into wide grins simultaneously.

"Thank you!" Both you and the Crown Prince chorused before the young man took your hand, guiding you back inside so that he could show you all the cool decorations hanging around and delicious food laid out.

As the two of you walked back inside, hand-in-hand, Regis watched both of your retreating backs. He knew how much you cared for Noctis, and he knew how much his son cared for you. The King's heart swelled at the sight of the two of you so happy together. Even if he knew such things wouldn't last forever, he was glad to allow Noctis know and feel this small bit of joy for this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/) for more of my writing


End file.
